Grim
Grim is the main protagonist and creator of his YouTube channel, sillySUPERPOP and is a former 7-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion, Former GTS champion, 5-time Tag Team Champion with Pete Corvus x2, Duhop,Tommy Salami, and Robbie E. 3-time GTS Hardcore champion 1 time Former GTS Intercontinental Champion and 1 time and current SWF tag team champion with El Jefe Rojo (Duhop). He is also the main character of his second channel, Grim's Toy Show .Kidlockdmh and third channel, Grim's Gaming Show and Stuff . His best friends include Duhop, Mypalalex and the Ninja Twins. He is married to Dollkat, who is referred to as "Heel Wife" in his vlogs. He also has two young girls he calls "Dollkitten" and "Pencilarms". His grandfather, whom he called "Superpop", was a main character of sillysuperpop up until he died. Grim's current day videos include wrestling figure reviews, toy hunts, and fights with his enemies. Grim used to be an Indy Pro wrestler, (but returned in 2013) which is why he knows so many moves, including his own moves: Double Chin Music, Grim Ending, the DisGRIMinator, the Subscriber Splash, and Razor's Edge. He is known for always being the center of attention on his show and people compare him to John Cena. He responded to these comments wholeheartedly by saying he loves to beat down "no talented pricks shovel-style." <---which became one of Grim's new favorite catchphrases on the show. PERSONALITY Grim has a very unique personality. He is obsessed with wrestling figures and the WWE. He is so obsessed with these things he often strains his relationship with his wife because of it. He has his own YouTube series called GTS wrestling, which is a hilarious set of videos where Grim voices various wrestling figures with names that are spoofs of their real names. He is easily angered and goes into a state of rage which he calls "OBESE MODE" if he gets too angry. He refers to himself as "fat" a lot of the time and often blames his disabilities on this. Despite acting lazy a lot of the time and being overweight, he is actually quite active in that he is always wrestling with his opponents, who almost regularly threaten him and his YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship title. FEUDS Grim has had many feuds with many characters. His most recent feud is between himself and his former best friend and WWE superstar, Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers), as well as Myers' new apprentice, Joe Bronson (whom Grim calls "Mophead" because of his long hair). Grim has also had a feud with a mysterious and nearly unbeatable slender man style villain called "Slenderdick" who was revealed to be one of Grim's friends, DGDX animation. Grim is also being stalked by another Slenderdick style creep inspired by V for Vendetta. Grim also had a feud with MJ appleballs, a nut running around in Deadpool pajamas, who was revealed to be Brian Myers all along. One of Grim's first feuds is his battle with Jamie the evil mailman. He also frequently fights with other villains: Stan, a former fan of his, Jimmy Controversy,Pain in the Ass Pita Kid (Grim's own nephew), Grim's red neck neighbors, Mort and Donna, Tubby Emu, Tubby Bulldozer, Pete Corvus, Ultimate Jerkoff and Vortex, a fat man in a Jason Voorhees mask who formerly worked for Jimmy Controversy. RELATIONSHIPS Duhop/El Jefe Rojo: Duhop is Grim's closest friend. Duhop follows Grim in nearly every one of Grim's wrestling videos. His finisher is the Duhop Drop (Stone Cold Stunner). He is also a former 2-time GTS Champion, the inaugural Food in the Fridge briefcase winner, a 1-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion, a 1-time GTS Tag Team Champion, a 1 time GTS US champion, And 1 time and current SWf tag team champion with Grim. Heel Wife: Heel Wife is Grim's wife, and he definitely loves her, however Heel Wife doesn't usually agree with Grim a lot of the time, especially over Wrestling Figures. She often tries to destroy or sell Grim's figures, much to Grim's chagrin.She has a YouTube channel named "dollkats shoeshelf". Dollkitten and Pencilarms: Dollkitten and Pencilarms are Grim's two female children, whom he loves unconditionally. He even gave them their own YouTube channel called "Grimmetes Toy Show". Dollkitten has shown love for the WWE and both her/her sister's favorite wrestler is Sasha Banks. Mypalalex: Grim and Mypalalex (pronounced "My pal Alex") are friends. Due to Alex's sometimes idiotic actions, Grim sometimes treats him like a child and calls him names. They still remain friends, however. The Ninja Twins: The Ninja Twins are Grim's friends. They sometimes accompany Grim in his fights and provide backup for him. After Grim found the password to the MJ Appleballs channel, he gave it to them, but after they abused their newfound power and stole Grim's figures for reviews, Grim wrestled them and won the channel, which he later turned into "Grim's Gaming Show OBESE MODE". When Duhop is not available, Grim relies on the Ninja Twins to "Get The Tables!!!" DGDX Animation: DGDX was a former best friend of Grim's. After he was revealed to be the evil Slenderdick, but the two made up after many fights. He says that Grim always sends his voice impressions late, but Grim doesn't believe. After the Slender Dick feud, they became friends again, sort of. Jamie: Jamie is Grim's evil mailman. The two are absolute enemies. He is also known for taking a Mick Foley-esque fall off of Grim's roof onto a pile of boxes/tables. Grim recalled during the occurence "Where was Jim Ross to call this shit?!" Stan Horowitz/The "Biggest Fan": Stan is a former friend of Grim's. He eventually betrayed Degeneration Fat and started helping MJ Appleballs after finally meeting Grim in person. He was also part of Jay Dempsey or The "Ice Demon" clown army. He is a Former 1-time GTS Hardcore Champion Slenderdick: Slenderdick is one of the worst enemies Grim has ever faced. He was revealed to be youtuber DGDX Animation. MJ Appleballs: Appleballs was a former enemy of Grim, who was revealed to be former WWE Superstar Curt Hawkins. Pita Kid/Chris: Pita Kid (Pain in the Ass Kid) or Chris is Grim's nephew who's a Roman Reigns/AJ Styles wannabe. He has a strained relationship with Grim, blaming him for his financial problems (to which Grim usually responds with, "Tell your Dad to get a job!"). He also blames Grim for anything that happens that affects him. Despite this however, Grim and Pita Kid care for each other, and are willing to help each other out. This is shown when the Clown Corp kidnap Pita Kid, much to Grim's horror. Later on, he manages to rescue Pita Kid, and they attempt to fight the clowns (though this resulted in Grim getting kidnapped himself). He is also a 1-time former GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 3-time GTS Hardcore Champion. He and Grim are currently on good terms and is a member of DF. Jimmy Controversy: Jimmy Controversy is an antagonist in Sillysuperpop. Like Stan, he is a former fan of Sillysuperpop turned evil. He is a psychopathic teenager who calls himself "Willo" and speaks in a fake monster voice. After a long hiatus Jimmy has dropped the WILLO persona and is now simply Jimmy Controversy. He carries a kendo stick into the ring as well as a crowbar and a staple gun. Recently, Jimmy became an ally of Grim and are now friends. Jimmy is former 2- time GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 2 Time Loser Belt champion. He is basically a member of DF even though he is smaller than James Ellsworth. Pete Corvus: Pete Corvus is one of the most recent people Grim has to deal with. Pete has had a destain for Grim ever since they met. Despite being a coward many times, Pete is a tough opponent ( as shown when he kicked out of the Grimending. ). He is also the only man to pin both members of Degeneration Fat in the same day. He has held the G.T.S Championship, 3-time Hardcore Champion, and 3 time tag team champion Matt Castle x1 and Grim x2. He won the 1st ever Regal Rumble and shocked the world and became the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. Due to him attacking/holding Tommy Salami hostage in Super Gram's basement before the match, Grim decided Pete's first title defense would be in a 20-man battle royal to determine a true winner. Pete won that match fair and square and is still The YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavwight Champion. He has became quite the enemy/formidable foe for Grim. The Whompis: Whompis is also Grim's friend. He is 1,026 years old. His finisher is The Mandible Claw. He is a 3-time GTS Hardcore Champion. He is a member of DF. He recently trolled Joe Wolf on twitter calling him "Joanna" Wolf. Jay"The Key"Evans/Jay Dempsey/Ice Demon: Jay Evans or the Ice Demon is one of Grim's worst enemies even though he started off as one of Grim's friends/allies. He was one of the suspects considered to be the leader of an army of clowns which were terrorizing Grim and the other faces on the show. Jay turned on Grim before the clown storyline when he was revealed as The Ice Demon, who was terrorizing the faces of the show for about a month. His moves are the same moves as WWE Superstar who is injured, Finn Balor. He is also a 2-time GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 1-time GTS Champion and a former 3-time GTS Hardcore Champion. He recently started "The Keys Of Chaos" w/ includes himself, Joe Wolf, Bruiser Bonifer, & Matt Castle. They are being billed as Four Horsemen wannabes and are in a storyline threatening to leave GTS and move to SJW for being "mistreated" by Grim on the show. Manabo: Manabo is also one of Grim's worst enemies. He always says his phrase "You Like That" and calls himself "The Badass of GTS!". His finisher is the Samoan Drop. Grim calls him "Bushy" or "Bush B**tch" because of his hair. He is also a 1-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion and 2-time and current GTS Champion His career was ended by Grim and came back out of retirement. He recently formed a team called "The Mana-bros" w/ Fake Manabo. Who was the manabo character used by Grim during the real Manabo's short "retirement". He is currently leaning towards a face turn after a rivalry has began w/ Joe Wolf/Bonifer and has shown concern for Grim's well-being every now and again. Fake Manabo: the small manabo character used as a joke by Grim during Manabo's short retirement. He ended up becoming allies/best friends w/ the real Manabo and formed the team "The Mana-bro's." He is a 1x GTS Hardcore Champion. Tony Emerald: Tony Emerald is Grim's enemies. Tony Emerald is also in the indy show "SFW". Grim calls him "Tony Idiot". His finisher is the Front Slam. He is a 1-time GTS Intercontinental Champion, as well as a 1-time tag team champion. And a former 5 time Hardcore champion. Kleetus: Tony Emerald's redneck tag team partner. Grim nicknamed him "Brokeback Mountain" due to his country accent and wearing of camo/overalls. He is an actual independent pro wrestler and is one of the most underrated wrestlers on the show. He finisher is the stunner and loves to bring foreign objects to use on his opponents. Some of them include a rubber chicken, and a taser. He is a 5x hardcore champion, and the current GTS US Champion. Tommy Salami: Tommy Salami is one of Grim's closest friends but not closer than Duhop. He debuted as a heel as one of DGDX Animations friends/allies. He has since became one of most popular wrestlers on the show and has gotten better in the ring. His finisher is the Butterball DDT (Double Underhook DDT). He is a 1-time former Tag Team Champion with Grim, and a 4-time GTS Hardcore Champion and one time GTS champion. While he was the "Food In The Fridge" briefcase holder, he always seemed like he would turn on Grim and cash in on him. He then ended up cashing in on Jay Evans during a triple threat, and proved to Grim he was just pushing his buttons the whole time. He recently performed a Swanton Bomb on Lance Scaper and put him into a coma for 2 episodes (which makes sense). He is a member of DF. Joe Wolf: Later nicknamed "Tiny Turd" by Grim, Joe started as one of Grims referees originally, and then debuted as a singers competitor. During this time he was okay but always got beat by his opponents, and was ultimately messed with for his "Peter Pan" gimmick and short stature. During the Clowns storyline he was one of Grim's main allies. Since eveyone else, including Duhop, were too afraid to help. He eventually got kidnapped and tortured by the clowns, which led to him returning as "The Scarecrow" character and showed he improved and could hold his own in the ring. He turned on Grim and said he hated being called "Peter Pan" for his old outfit. He has since kept the same awful attitude and became a Baron Corbin wannabe. He has became one of Grim's most hated enemies. His finisher is a Snapmare TakeDown. He is a 7-Time GTS Hardcore Champion. He is currently 1/2 of the GTS Tag Team Champions w/ Bruiser Bonifer and in the current heel stable "The Keys Of Chaos" w/ Bonifer, Jay Evans, and Matt Castle. Curt Hawkins: WWE Superstar Curt Hawkins is a strong rival of Grim. He was revealed as MJ Appleballs. He is also a 1-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. His finishers are Superkick and a Spear with theatrics. Joe Bronson: Joe Bronson or "Mophead" is a friend of Curt Hawkins and a former rival of Grim. He is a former YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion which was lost easily by the attack of Duhop by cashing in his Food in the Fridge briefcase. Maxwell Jacob Feinstein: Maxwell Jacob Feinstein is a police officer, friend of Hawkins and Mophead, and also Grim's former rival. Robbie E: He is a former TNA Wrestler who is best friends w/ Grim in real life and recently debuted on the show. Due to him being an actual wrestler, Grim never wanted to fight him. Robbie ended up joining DF even though he never did the customary salute after one of Grim's episodes. He recently was in a relationship/got dumped by Tony Emerald's mother. While he was Tony's stepdad, Tony was always grounded and never allowed to leave the house, which explained Tony's absence on the show. Bruiser Bonifer: UFC version Brock Lesnar wannabe. One of the mid-card antagonists on Grims Toy Show. He can perform a standing moonsault and unleashes one of the strongest belly to belly suplexes on the show. Always a formidable opponent and holds his own. He is currently 1/2 of the GTS Tag Team Champions w/ Joe Wolf, and is a member of the current heel stable "The Keys Of Chaos" w/ Joe Wolf, Matt Castle, and Jay Evans. He is a 1x GTS Hardcore Champion. Matt "The King" Castle: Orgininally the tag team partner of Pete Corvus with whom was a 1x champion. His new run as a singles competor futures himself being labeled "a king" and is basically a Jerry Lawler wannabe. He was recently the interim GTS Intercontental Champion while Vlad was deported. He is a formidable opponent in the ring and is a member of "The Keys Of Chaos" feat. Jay Evans, Joe Wolf, and Brusier Bonifer. Lance Scaper: One of Grim's friends in real life and a landscaper while not on the show, he is basically an Enzo Amore wannabe that isn't as great on the mic. He is also a member of DF (although he's the size of Enzo Amore). He is a 9-time and the current GTS Hardcore Champion. He won his 9th HC title while in the coma Tommy Salami put him in after Tommy swanton-bombed him. Kamikaze/The Ice Demon: Kamikaze is one of Grim's friends and lives on the same street as SuperGram. He is was an independent pro wrestler and had to retire because he hurt his back too much. He then became a full time referee and member of DF (alhough he wasn't fat). He then came out of retirement and revealed he stole Jay Dempsey's old pajamas from the trash after Jay quit to return as Jay The Key Evans. He wore the suit for a couple of episodes until the suit was ultimately destroyed. He has since just wrestled in his old gimmick and has shown no signs of goin back to retirement. He is a 2x GTS Hardcore Champion Mattias: Grim's hasidic jew neighbor/friend. He debuted as a wrestler and became a member of DF. His finisher is "The Chosen People's Elbow" and is known for wearing a huge hasidic hat that he tends to throw at his opponents. He was The Interim Intercontinental Champion until Vlad came back from Russia and destroyed him/Castle in a triple threat. Vlad: The newest enemy for Grim on the show. He is a russian who's a freak of nature and a very compelling Brock Lesnar wannabe. Grim is basically scared of Vlad and tends to avoid him whenever possible. He was the Intercontinental Champion until he was deported and taken away by police officer Oliver Klothesoff. He recently came back from deportation and beat Matt Castle in record time and speared him into next week to recapture his title he never lost. He recently perfomed an F5 on Oliver Klothesoff on the show, which made all the wrestlers around the ring impressed/scared. Oliver is basically the same size as Grim so it was scary to see the brute srength the man possesses. Sodapop Smith: He's a 50s greaser Dean Ambrose wannabe who's a cheapstake who is always rummaging through people's trash on SuperGram's street, including Mattias's. Mattias/the rest of DF through him into the ring to kick his ass and he seems like he can hold his own in the ring. He recently hacked Grim's channel for a short time, to which Grim responded by burying him "shovel-style" in the next episode. Oliver Klothesoff: He is a new character on Grims Toy Show and the newest member of DF. His is a real police officer of course and uses the same moves as the late Big Boss Man. The Mark: The newest wrestler on the show is a Rock wannabe. He is currently attempting to fued w/ Vlad for his first run as a champion on the show. Both the faces/heels don't like him, and think he's annoying. Alter-Egos Grim has used several alter egos in GTS. *'Ebenezer Mittlesdorf' *'Haram-Rey Mysterio' *Unknown Luchador Alter Ego *'Donald Plump' *grim Wyatt In Wrestling Finishers *The DisGriminator (Swinging Sidewalk Slam) 2013-2015 (Used rarely therafter) *The Subscriber's Splash (Running splash to a grounded opponent, with theatrics) *Grim Ending (Full Nelson slam) *Solid Knee Plus (Running Single Leg High Knee) (Used rarely) 2014, 2016-2017 (Usually on Manabo) Signatures *Double-Chin Music (Superkick with theatrics, parodied from Shawn Michaels) *Razor's Edge (Falling Crucifix Powerbomb, adopted from Scott Hall/Razor Ramon) *Obese Mode! (Stinger Splash with theatrics) *Hassaaan Chop!/Poooorrkk Chop! (Corner knife edge chop while saying WOOOO!, parodied from Ric Flair) *Fartshooter (Sharpshooter while farting) (Used rarely) *Sphere (Spear) parodied from Goldberg) *Multiple Powerbomb variations ** Running ** Diving ** Pop-up *Multiple punches *Applejuice Adjustment (Fireman's Carry Takeover, parodied from John Cena) Mostly on a Table *DDT *Running Clothesline, sometimes used as a counter *The Subscribers Elbow (Running elbow drop to a grounded opponent, with theatrics) (2014-2015) *Carb stomp (Running Stomp to the back off the head, Parodied from Seth Rollins) *Five Star Frog Splash (High-angle frog splash, Parodied from Rob Van Dam) *Middle rope Swanton Bomb, Parodied from Tommy Salami With El Jefe Rojo/Duhop Double-team finishing moves * DF Death Drop (Flapjack (Grim)/Cutter (Rojo/Duhop) combination, sometimes putting an opponent through a table) parodied from Dudley Boyz * F-Mark (Double-chin Music (Grim) into a Duhop Drop (Rojo/Duhop) * Double Purge! Purge! Purge! (Double running shoulder blocks) Championships & Accomplishments GTS * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (6 times, inaugural)-Longest reigining YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion (404 Days) * GTS Championship (1 time, inaugural) * GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * GTS Tag Team Championship (5 times, inaugural) w/ Duhop (1), Tommy Salami (1), Robbie E (1) and Pete Corvus (2)-Longest reigning GTS Tag Team Champion (58 Days) with Duhop * Loser Belt Loser (1 time) * GTS Hardcore Championship (3 times) * Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Tag Team Championship * First Triple Crown Champion * First Grand Slam Champion *YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion Tournament Winner (2017) SWF * SWF Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) w/ El Jefe Rojo Category:Protagonists Category:Non assholes Category:Fat people Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions